Kiss and Cry
by GenuineProdigy
Summary: Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan and Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai. The moments they share will always be prestigious. Fragment recollection. CHAPTER 8: Alice I UPDATED - Something goes really wrong with the temporary antidote. And even a wrong victime, too.
1. Stop

**A/N:** So I've been starting to think a lot about what my second story would be about...And the result was that I had a whole _bunch_ of random ideas. I've considered making separate stories, but I didn't feel like creating a mess of one/two/three-shots. Then, I decided to put them all under one title.

Hope u can enjoy :)

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Stop**

_Fire has warmth that attracts people.  
However, if they get too close, fire will burn them._

**-0-**

Three tents were in a circle.

Various tones of snoring could be heard.

"Whew..."

Haibara Ai carefully walked out of one of the tents that were set at the edge of a forest. She sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was one of the last summer nights, and also one of the last camping trips she would have on her vacations. The girl sat on one of the logs that surrounded a campfire.

Although it was summer, night in a forest was colder than she thought. Wind blew lightly through the trees, evaporating her sweat. She shivered a little and started to kindle the small campfire in front of her.

"...The temperature is exactly the opposite from inside the tent." She grumbled quietly, feeling a bit of chill run down her spine.

For a few minutes, she watched the fire crackle and dance in front of her.

_It must be really late. _She thought while hearing the children snoring.

"Wow..." The stars in the sky made a spectacular view inside of the forest. She mildly wished she could sleep while watching them.

Then, her stomach gave a protest.

Even though nobody heard it except for her, she was a bit embarrassed. The bowl of curry she ate already seemed like ages ago.

Instinctively, she searched for any kind of food. She didn't have to move much; a plastic bag full of something was right on the floor next to the log she was sitting at. She opened the bag and saw some reddish-purple fruits.

_Sweet potatoes._

Although her taste was far from these sweet and sticky food, she pulled out some.

She wrapped each of the fruits with aluminum. Then, near the tent, she used the long poles that were used to heat marshmallows to spear the packages.

"What are you doing?"

Haibara dropped the pole she was going to put on the fire. Her head turned rapidly to confirm the voice she heard.

"Kudo-kun..."

Edogawa Conan stood just behind her. His hair was a bit messy, and his glasses were missing. He smirked at her expression.

"So, watcha doing?"

Not happy from being caught during her snack, she was sarcastic. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Haha..."

He shrugged and sat in the space next to her.

"Well, it _is_ too hot inside the tent."

"Hm. Did I wake you up?" She felt a bit sorry for ruining one of the rare nights he could have spent sleeping. All these times, he normally slept over midnight to act as a tiny detective.

"What?...No, you didn't. I was just..."

He just let his voice trail into silence, and looked at the sky.

But not an awkward one. Both continued to gaze at the stars above them. Until he broke the silence.

"Aren't girls crazy to keep in shape?" He grinned at the aluminum packages.

Haibara stiffened. "It doesn't matter now." Then, she noticed that they were heated enough.

Conan watched her take out a package from the pole and unwrap the aluminum.

It seemed like he couldn't help it when she took out a sweet potato and peeled off the skin, revealing the yellow, steamy core.

"How many are there?"

She snorted. "Boys like to keep in shape, too."

However, she reached another pole for his snack. After peeling half of the fruit's skin, she blew gently on it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"I can do it." The boy said, perhaps a bit sheepish from being treated like a child.

The girl smiled, one of her rare expressions. "I know." But her smile soon disappeared. "It's just...what my sister would always do for me. And I figured I would do this for-"

Then, as if she realized what she was saying, her tone changed slightly. "-for little kids like you."

"Really."

_Idiot._ He never had a clue of what she thought of him.

Instead of answering, she closed her eyes and bit into the yellow sweet potato.

The boy glared at her for a second and also started to eat.

Although the food was warm, it was not enough to stop Haibara from shivering when another gust of wind blew.

He noticed. "Cold?"

"It's just the wind."

"And it's too hot inside the tent...wait."

He stood up and made his way inside the tent. Haibara watched him curiously. Soon, he came out with his blanket and covered her shoulders with it.

"Hm."

"What?"

"You have good manners."

"Huh?"

"For a dull detective." She smirked.

"Psh. You could just say thanks." He sat down again next to her.

Then, she wordlessly reached her arm and draped half of the blanket over his outer shoulder. A little taken aback by her action, the boy's face was rather pink.

"I-"

"I know you'll get cold soon."

"Um...yea, thanks."

In order to cover his body, they had to edge in closer to each other. Both of them felt a little awkward, but definitely did not dislike the moment.

Now that she had a full stomach and enough warmth running through her body, she naturally got sleepy. Despite the extreme heat inside the tent, she couldn't sleep sitting straight. She yawned and decided to head back into the tent.

However, when she tried to stand up, he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

He proceeded to make her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Wha-" Her heart started to thump erratically, and she was sure her face was gaining heat. Although she was surprised and skeptical, she stayed quiet.

Conan was feeling the same thing. He didn't understand why he had done that. Just because of the overheated tent? He didn't know. He also had no idea why he was close to blushing.

However, both of them stayed like that silently for a _long_ time.

_I don't know why you are doing this to me, Kudo-kun. But I wish time could stop right here, right now..._

The stars continued to shine brilliantly over the sitting pair.

**-0-**

**-End of Stop-**

**A/N: **Basically, the story consists of one/two/three-shots. They will usually not be related. Please review and tell me your opinion :) Updates and length will be random.


	2. Ability

**A/N: **I've just noticed that I've been denying anonymous reviews. So if there had been any of you that wanted to, please feel free to do so, I will appreciate them :]

Also, thank you **purebloodragdoll** and **Enji86** for leaving reviews on the previous chapter!

To: **Enji86** - The age...hmm never thought of it. Probably around 8 years, since a blanket should cover both of them.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Ability**

_One's ability can save the others.  
I wish I also had one that could do that._

**-0-**

The wind blew harder.

Soon, Ai started to cough again. Anxiously, Conan glanced at her pink face, adjusting the soccer ball in his armpit once more.

They were walking as fast as they could to Agasa's house, craving for warmth.

They were starting to hate the wind that was cooling their sweat only a few minutes ago. Ironically, the scene behind them was extraordinarily beautiful. The red color that faintly painted the gray sky could not be imitated by anything. Snowflakes fell in every direction, melting inside of their clothes and hair.

"Are you-"

"I told you, I'm _fine._" She was questioned for the fifth time now. She didn't need to hear it again.

"And _I _told _you_. Why did you force yourself to play soccer? We could've just stayed inside the house and played video games."

Instead of answering, more coughs came out of her mouth.

Finally, she spoke. "We've already done that before."

Conan recalled the memory. Exactly a week ago, the kids and he had visited her to play soccer with them. And they stayed in the professor's house playing video games because of exactly the same reason. Although they were satisfied, Conan knew that they felt a twinge of disappointment since they hadn't played outside until the last days of the winter vacation.

"But still, it's so..._unlike_ you..."

Ai, annoyed from showing weakness, used the opportunity to walk faster than him. However, he quickly caught up.

As soon as Conan was by her side, she stopped him from opening his mouth.

"It'll be alright if I just take some medicine today, okay?"

He sighed.

He knew that she'd actually be weak from the disease. He knew that she was only putting on a brave face. Just because she never liked to show her true feelings to the others, him included. For some reason, he did not like the fact that he couldn't sympathize with her.

While they walked, Conan examining Ai's face at times, the weather showed no mercy. Snowflakes were turning into a white storm by the blowing wind, and despite the jackets, they penetrated the cloth and seeped through.

Ai's coughing only got more violent. Soon enough, their walking slowed down again.

"H-hey..."

"I'm fine-" Her voice was rasp.

Then, she gave the ultimate cough and ran out of strength.

Thankfully, Conan caught her just in time.

"Ugh." He sighed, supporting her body with his shoulder. "You're not even close to fine."

"Thanks." Her words were hard to hear. He knew that she would be clenching her teeth just to control her trembling body. However, he could feel her shiver through his arm.

"We've gotta get somewhere fast. Here-"

Out of nowhere, his bare hand touched her snow-soaked glove. Ai gave a tiny gasp when he took off her left glove and folded her hand upon his.

"Jesus...You're hand is colder than you look." He murmured.

Ai, still surprised by his action, did not respond quickly. Conan proceeded to warm her other hand.

He then put his right arm under her left, and gripped her left hand.

"Let's go. Fast. Professor's house isn't far from here."

"Y-Yeah."

As Conan led the way holding her arm, the pink shades on Ai's face did not fade easily just like the coughs.

.

Her palm was sweating from his heat. However, nothing else was better.

He knew there was no point asking. Nonetheless, he still did.

"You okay?"

She nodded faintly. Her breathing was rough.

Quickly, he opened the door and shouted for some help.

"Professor!"

No answer.

"P-Professor?"

Ai entered. "He's not here."

"What?"

"He's gone for a week. He's competing with some other inventors."

He sighed. "Damn...Just why _did_ you come out today?"

Instead of answering, she coughed some more and walked to the stairs.

Until he grabbed her hand once more.

"Just rest for now."

"I'm getting medicine-"

"Yeah, I know." He almost rolled his eyes, as if he thought she had been ignoring him. "I'll get it for you."

Before she could say anything, he pulled her to one of the beds that were at the living room.

She sat down and covered herself with the blanket while watching him go downstairs.

It was strange, but nice at the same time. To have someone other than her sister that truly cared for her.

By the time he came up with a glass of water and a pill, she had a thin smile on her pale face.

"?" He looked at her questioningly, but she simply closed her eyes and took the pill.

Then, she fell on the bed, unconscious.

.

She heard a noise.

Something trembling on the stove...A kettle? Must be the professor.

Her eyes were bleary as they soaked the morning sunshine. She blinked a few times and saw the ceiling more clearly.

She put a palm on her sweaty forehead and sighed, blocking the sunlighe with her arm. Then, coughs came out of her mouths like they had been waiting for her to get up.

_Still not better._ She hated being weak. To have others know that she was vulnerable.

Then, the voice came out of nowhere.

"Still not better, huh."

Her eyes flew open, and she sat straight up rapidly. Then, she realized. The professor was away for a week.

"K-Kudo-kun?"

It really was Kudo Shinichi, actually Edogawa Conan that was sitting on the kitchen chair, yawning hugely.

She was wordless. Then, her stomach grumbled. Pink patches that were unrelated to the illness showed on her face.

"C'mon. I prepared breakfast."

"..._You_?"

Without answering, the boy walked into the kitchen. Soon, he came out with a tray holding a bowl of potato soup.

Conan smirked at the girl's expression, the way her round eyes looking at him as if amazed.

She gazed down at the boiling soup for a second, then reached her trembling hand to carefully taste the first spoonful.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't leave a sick person alone, can I?"

"..."

"How is it?"

She smirked at his eagerness. "What do you think?"

"C'mon."

"I'm guessing Sherlock Holmes wasn't so able at cooking."

"Haha..."

She closed her eyes and brought in a second spoonful. Despite the heat, it was pretty good. While she ate, she found it hard to concentrate on the food when he was watching her thoroughly. She mildly hoped that he thought her face was pink from the cold.

Quietly, he took out his hand to take the bowl from her when she finished. When Ai glanced up, he was looking at somewhere else.

"...Thanks-" Then, another row of coughs came out of her mouth.

He sighed and went to put the bowl in the sink. When Ai could finally open her eyes, she saw him watching her anxiously at the edge of the bed.

"So." She smirked bleakly. "What are you gonna do now, Mr. Holmes?"

He sighed again.

"Looks like Holmes is gonna have to babysit a girl for a few days."

..._What?_

Soon, she had a retort but did not say it.

Perhaps, the next few days could turn out to be much more interesting.

-**End of Ability-**

**A/N:** I hope it wasn't OOC, I might continue this into, or not...not certain. Anyway, please leave reviews and opinions, they help me a lot.


	3. Care

**A/N: **Thank you **Someone** (I don't know if that is your name xD) and **SoulAvenger** for leaving reviews! I'm glad you liked my chapter :) Here's the continuation of the previous one.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Care**

_The fact that somebody knows you.  
The fact that somebody cares for you.  
The fact that somebody can love you is only so beautiful._

**-0-**

Ai sighed.

It was the last day of vacation, and here she was, doing nothing except for staying down in the lab for the last two days. Even Conan's often visits did not stop her from staying indoors.

Aggravated, she finally switched off the computer and walked to the door.

Then, she halted and took a cup that once held some coffee inside. She held the cup for a moment.

And smiled.

_"Hey, are you coming out any time?"_

_"As long as the house is on fire."_

_He sighed and took a tray from her._

_He suggested countless times that she should rest, since it had only been a few days after she had been sick. But against the stubborn girl, he could do nothing but to watch as she slowly recovered from the disease._

_Of course, the girl knew that she_ would _feel better if she didn't overwork herself over the antidote._

_But often she thought it was worth getting sick._

Conan's visits had been pretty amusing and awkward in various ways.

_The second day, Ai's cold was at its peak. She watched blearily while Conan argued over the phone, about the doctors not being able to attend from too much snow._

_Although angry, he still continued to aid her. He kept changing the towel and ice on her forehead, and checked the temperature various times to see if she was not in a critical condition._

_Ai fell unconscious when he supported her back to sit straight and take the medicine. The last thing she felt was the medicine going down her throat, and him calling her name. _

_When Ai finally woke up, she found Ran._

_"Ran-san?"_

_"Oh, Ai-chan! Now you're awake. Conan-kun called me over to cook something for you."_

_She handed her a tray of porridge and soy sauce._

_"Edogawa-kun...?"_

_Smiling, Ran pointed at Ai's legs. When she looked, she saw Conan sleeping fast inside of his arms._

_"He spent almost all night changing the ice. I see you guys fighting all the time, but sometimes he can be so kind, it reminds me of..." Then, she flushed a little and waved. "Well, I've gotta go to school now. See you!" She slammed the door behind her and went out._

_For more than half an hour, Ai spent her time watching him sleep, trying hard not to move her legs under his face._

_It was amusing when he woke up just because Ai coughed once, shaking the bed a little._

_His glasses askew, he watched her eat the now-cold porridge. Just like the other day._

_But this time, she offered some._

_They shared the dish._

_Other days, he would just come to complain about how kids in his class would make the teacher angry, and how the Detective Boys were dying to visit Ai. He disallowed almost anyone except for Ran to take care of her. The reason was unknown. __Then, he would normally bicker with Ai until somebody got tired of it._

_It was usually at night that things got awkward, when Ran would leave after cooking dinner._

_Just before the days Ai concentrated on the antidote, they went on top of the roof when the sun started to set. T__hey gazed at the sky for hours until the stars were sparkling in the pitch black._

_Nothing was said between them._

_Except for a little conversation._

_"Hey, Haibara."_

_"Hm?"_

_"If there were a shooting star right now, what would you wish?_

_She snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"_

_"...Taking down the Organization?"_

_"...And you?"_

_There was a long pause until he spoke again. "Even when I turn back into Kudo Shinichi, I don't want to lose anyone that had been related with Edogawa Conan. Uncle Kogoro, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Detective Takagi."_

_Then he paused again. "And you."_

_Ai was grateful that it was dark enough not to show her face. "...You know, you were wrong about my wish."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I want to reverse what I've done. To make the antidote. To..."_

_Make you happy. She couldn't say it out loud. She couldn't let him know now. About how meaningful his happiness was to her. Instead, she sniffed once._

_Instantly, Conan turned around._

_"...You okay?"_

_"It's just the cold."_

_Right when she was about to stand up, Conan silently reached her hand. Startled, she didn't move. Slowly, using his palm, he wiped her cheek._

_That night, she definitely fell asleep on the roof, her head resting on her knees, her right hand connected with his left. Next morning, she woke up on the bed, with her breakfast laden on the table next to it._

It _was _embarrassing, but.

But.

It was also something great.

Ai smiled again at the empty cup of coffee that Conan gave her this morning. When she came upstairs, she couldn't help but to think how beautiful the sunshine was.

**-0-**

**-End of Care-**


	4. Expression

**A/N: **Thank you, **Someone, purebloodragdoll, **and **Enji86** for leaving reviews! Here is a new chapter.

To: **Someone :** I won't mind if you use my name in any way. You're G. Prodigy now, I believe? Tell me if I'm wrong.

**purebloodragdoll, Enji86 : **Thanks for reading my chapters! Glad to know nothing is seriously wrong so far:)

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Expression**

_Because you don't look at yourself, you don't know you're beautiful. _

_And that's what makes you beautiful.  
_

_- Taken from 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction_

**-0-**

"No. Way..."

Already tired of drumming his fingers against his desk, the raven haired boy crumpled upon the desk when the teacher just about entered the classroom.

"Why is that English teacher _still_ in here?"

Next to him sat a beautiful girl with reddish brown hair. However, it was amusing that most of the boys in the class were not exactly mesmerized by her beauty. Instead, they seemed to be dodgy about even getting near to her. Right now, her expression was rather confused, then smoothed out eventually.

"You've had her in your middle school?"

"Yeah. And she was a hell bit of a nightmare. Ugh." He put his face into his arms when the teacher just started.

"So, in this class, we are basically learning the grammar structures..."

"That's the worst." The voice was muffled inside of his arms. "I'm sure she's not gonna let us rest on first day of school."

"But we've been resting all day." She frowned. "You're seriously lazy when it comes to studying."

"Yeah. Cuz I already _know_ all of this bull-"

"You there! What's your name!"

"Eh-me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Uh-E, Edogawa Conan."

"Edogawa Conan...That's an odd name. Whatever it is, stop flirting on your first day of school. You should know by now that schools are here for studying."

Then, almost all the boys turned around.

Edogawa Conan?

Flirting with _the_ Haibara Ai_?_

"Yeah, sorry." He winced as he heard the murmurs around the classroom. Then, he stole a glance next to his shoulder and instantly cowered.

It was already famous. The cold glare that paralyzed anyone.

Conan groaned quietly and set his face on the desk, at the opposite direction of Ai.

.

_Jeez, time is surely crawling._

It was only twenty minutes after the teacher had entered the room. Yet, almost the entire class was drooling from the lecture. The teacher was making kids come up to the front and sort out the nouns and verbs from English sentences.

Not even taking a word from the teacher, Conan turned his head. Unbelievably, Ai was concentrating on the lecture.

_What the hell. I'm sure she knows all this. Her mother is_ British,_ for crying out loud. How the heck can she even focus?_

Then, he started to take in her auburn hair, which was tied into a short knot at the back of her head. Her usual white skin emphasized the turqouise blue eyes and the pink lips. Conan knew that she must be beautiful, because everybody around him told him so, and were jealous that he was one of her rare friends. He was even next to her when some boys confessed to her in 6th grade.

Years before, he would normally snort quietly. _Beautiful. _This icy girl?

But heck, maybe he never _had_ looked at her truly at those times. Like he was blindfolded.

Other than her icy glares and glass-breaking tones of voice, her beauty _was_ famous.

And how he felt about that...well,

"Next, Edogawa-kun."

"EEH?"

The whole class burst out laughing at his shoutout. Edogawa Conan. Known as the perfect boy in Teitan Elementary School. Handsome, smart, a great leader, everything. He had been famous. And that fame had been degraded one level below just now.

Even Conan knew he sounded stupid. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Right before then, he noticed something.

She laughed. That was rare.

And he noticed something more.

For a second, he froze to think, and then quickly went out to the front and solved the question faster than any other student. With the amazed teacher at his back, he walked triumphantly and sat down. Ai gave him an expression as if he was pathetic.

"Show-off." She muttered quietly.

"Whatever."

He set his face down on his desk again and waited for the dull class to continue.

Then, the bell rang.

It was hilarious how the class, including Conan, almost stood up and cheered after the teacher left.

As though they were pathetic, Ai smirked.

There it is again. Even more clearly.

Suddenly, the room was getting noisy with murmurs.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"He's crazy..."

The next thing Conan felt was something extraordinarily soft at the tip of his index finger. He was shocked to see that his finger was digging into the girl's right cheek, an inch away from her lips.

"What. Are you doing."

The whole class shrank back a little from the low, menacing tone. Conan seemed to be more frightened than ever as he drew back his finger quickly. He looked around the attentive classmates as if looking for an excuse.

"Y-You...have dimples."

Ai's eyes narrowed, as if they were saying _Are you mental._

"I-I never noticed. I..."

He quickly set his face in his arms and groaned.

"I thought they were pretty..."

He was so worried, he barely heard the girl actually giggle and leave.

_Idiot._

**-0-**

**-End of Expression-**


	5. Chocolat

**A/N: **I'm finally back guys, almost after a month! The thing was that I had to study for my finals (pretty important) and I've been experiencing writer's block till today. I couldn't even log into fanfiction until a week ago, because I've been so busy. As always, thank you to **purebloodragdoll, Enji86, Eternal Prodigy, **and** Ninada** for spending a few minutes to review!

*Mind you, this chapter is a little OOC, cuz I didn't write for a long time, and the block's killing me :( Hope it's alright.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

_**Chocolat**_

_Chocolate.  
You never know how it will taste.  
You will have to enjoy it even if it is bitter._

_Because the next one might be sweet._

**-0-**

Another day passing by. For a second, Ai placed her eyes upon the window. Eventually, she turned back to the fashion magazine opened on her laps.

Bored of reading the same thing for the last hour, she shut the book and looked for a snack.

It was easy; she recently found out where the professor's been hiding his sweets. It was in the second shelf of the kitchen. From there, she took out a box that seemed like a present and tore open the wrapping.

_Well, I warned him not to hide anything, so it's equal._

Inside, the box held a few wrapped chocolates.

Ai bit into the first one and sighed, content.

It was obviously too sweet for her taste. However, it was strange. She was gettting used to the sweet and sugary flavor. Although there were no logical explanation, she felt that her liking of bitterness was getting further.

Smirking at the change, she continued on to the second.

.

There was only one left. Her cheeks were pink from satisfaction and her fingers were coated with chocolate. The sudden doorbell startled her. Alarmed, she quickly stuffed in wrappings into the box and shoved it into the shelf where it belonged.

"Hey, do you know that it's hakase's birthday tomorrow-"

_Thud._

Surprised, the box slipped from her hands and dropped to the floor. The wrappings were scattered across the floor along with bits of chocolate. She turned around and saw Edogawa Conan enter through the main door.

"Haibara?" She heard him walking towards the source of the sound. Even though she gathered up the mess, she knew there was no point.

Soon enough, he was standing right behind her. "What happened?" He stared at the messy floor. "-That was my present to the professor!"

_Ah, crap._

Indignantly, she tried not to sound embarrassed or sorry, but no comment was ready in her mind. Then, she felt worse when she saw that Conan was smiling.

"_So..._"

She waited.

"Looks like somebody's gotta buy it again."

Then, a pinch of annoyance flared up. She stood up straight and faced him.

"You're not even supposed to buy these things for him."

"Maybe, but you're not supposed to ruin presents."

She glared at his smug face.

"Whatever. I'll buy two presents that are actually _beneficial _for him."

She turned around, a little pissed.

"Wait."

She didn't stop, but he continued.

"Hm, I never said you had to buy everything."

"Oh?"

This time, she turned around. He was grinning.

"Let's go."

A bit startled, she couldn't do anything when he pulled her arm until they were out of the house.

It was skeptical, but she followed.

.

"Hm."

"What is it?" Conan asked Ai, who was staring at her ice cream cone he handed her.

Instead of answering, she bit into the ice cream and enjoyed the chocolate-strawberry taste.

_Never says a thanks. _Conan turned his attention to his own.

It was one of those summer days, when the concrete would melt outside from the heat. It felt like heaven in the department store because of the air conditioning. Apologizing the sweaty Ai, Conan had just bought two ice cream cones for her and himself.

"Feels like a date." Ai said blithely.

"Eh-?" A few seconds later, Conan's face was heated. "What? It's nothing like-"

"I'm just kidding."

She saw his face cool down with her half-closed eyes.

_Love-amateur moron._

"If you want, you could wait here while I buy-"

"No."

"?"

"_I'll_ decide if you're present is appropriate or not."

Conan flinched a little. A few days ago, the professor had made Conan know his desire of some sugary food.

However, it ended up that Ai wandered around the wallet and handbag area while Conan secretly bought chocolates of smaller sizes, small enough to be kept inside pockets. After making sure they were not going to slip from his pocket, he looked for Ai. She was holding a handbag with interest. Of course, it wouldn't be a present for the professor.

"Hey...Bought your present yet?"

"Yea..." Conan noticed a case for glasses inside her pocket.

"What are you gonna do with the handbag? Gonna buy it?"

Ai snorted and looked at him. "Why are you so interested in what I'm doing? Gonna buy it for me?"

"How much is it?"

For a second, she was surprised by his question. Then, she smirked. "81000 yen."

Conan flinched at the cost.

Ai chuckled freely. "So you were _really_ thinking of buying it?"

"Well, maybe- not _really_-"

She was walking away by then.

_Jeez_.

.

"Ah, I've been worried!" Hakase exclaimed as soon as the door opened. "Where were you?"

"Welcome home, professor. Ask Kudo-kun for all you know."

Too ashamed to tell him about ruining his present, Ai went to the stairs. Then, she stopped at the conversation.

"So where were you, Shinichi?"

"Oh, somewhere."

"Eh? For what?"

"Hm. Dunno. You could say it was something like...a date and a bit of rest."

Ai's eyes widened.

"Huh. I don't get you..."

Quietly, she went to her room and closed her door.

_I don't get him either._

But whatever it was, she hoped it was rather a date and a rest than a rest and a date.

.

"Thanks, Shinichi."

"Haha. No problem." Conan told the happy professor, who was hiding the chocolates in his lab gown.

The Detective Boys were enjoying a new video game after the celebrations for the professor's birthday party. They were gathered around the televsion, watching Genta drive a motorcycle through the traffic.

And inside their hands were chocolates.

"Ai-chan, these taste great!"

"Yea, where did you get them?" Genta asked, shoving one more in his mouth.

Ai smiled. "I don't know. They were mailed to me."

The fact was that she didn't think she didn't know. And she thought Conan's left ear was pink right now.

**-0-**

**-End of _Chocolat_-**


	6. Malice

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, **faiz1996 **! I really appreciate your review :) Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Malice**

_Because of hate, we know love._

**-0-**

"She _what?_"

"A _love_ letter, Conan-kun." Chirped Ayumi once more. "Isn't that sweet? I mean, she _is_ extremely pretty..." Ayumi looked sideways, as if jealous. "Anyway, you're the only one I told you, so keep it quiet, you know," She glanced at the curious Mitsuhiko and Genta. "from _them_."

Conan didn't answer.

One day, he noticed Ai had something odd going on. Since then, she started to avoid him and the boys. Once Conan saw her daydreaming until the teacher interrupted her train of thoughts by asking a question. (Conan helped her so as not to get into trouble) At first, he thought there was nothing going on. But.

She began to spend more time with Ayumi, and that was odd.

She began to sigh a lot more, and he could tell she was getting weary.

"I thought it was something bad..." Then he chuckled.

But then again, "So what's gonna happen?"

"She's thinking." Ayumi replied simply.

_Thinking._ You've gotta be kidding me. It must be a joke.

"Thanks, Ayumi. I was just worried...?" Then he was lost.

Because Ai _was_ walking with a boy right now in the corridor, behind Ayumi. And he was certainly _not_ in their class.

Without bothering to say anything to Ayumi nor to the Detective Boys, Conan jumped out of his seat.

Ai and the boy turned at the end of the corridor and stopped. Conan quietly walked until he was almost side-by-side to where they were standing, but unseen.

"-Later."

Conan internally cussed for being too late. Before he could be noticed, he ran into the boys' restroom and stayed there for a while.

Out of the half-transparent door, he saw Ai walking to their classroom. What is she planning to do? She is certainly not the type that would get worried by a love letter. Especially from somebody ten years younger than her real age. It was all very strange. Was she really shaken by a confession? More importantly, why did _he_ care so much?

He shook out the last thought out of his mind.

But one thing was for certain; Something _was_ going to happen. And he had to know it.

.

"...Haibara."

His frustrated face could be seen reflected by the pupils of the auburn haired girl.

All day, it's been killing him. Something like curiosity, but nothing like it. Nothing like how he would feel during cases with mysterious or brilliant tricks. It was a burning sensation that spiced his stomach to the point of aching.

But nothing happened to cool down his fierce desire. All day, he had been waiting for some kind of decision. Response. Conclusion. Hell, she didn't even seem to get out of the class the entire school. Countless times, Conan was running through his imagination of her face if he asked her about a love letter. Examining her thoroughly, Conan walked with her until the Detective Boys were out of sight, and the feeling reached its peak.

"Haibara." He stated for the second time.

"What." Her answer was blunt, although taken aback by his furious eyes.

He realized her tone. _It's not working._ He coughed and ruled out his expression.

"I have to ask you something."

A little curious by his actions, she obliged when he stopped behind a building. They faced each other between two walls for a while without talking. Then, Conan began with a sigh.

"What should I do if a girl confessed to me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean Ayumi?"

His face showed a streak of annoyance. "No, another girl."

She smirked. "So a detective does not know how to properly reject, huh?"

"You mean I have to reject?"

She snorted, as if he was being dumb on purpose. "You really want to date somebody _that_ young?"

"So I have to reject, right?"

Instead of answering, her eyes became scrutinized. Conan flinched a bit. Maybe he put a little bit too much emphasis on _I_.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was intimidating. But all day, he was planning to know. He was dying for it, wasn't he? Nothing mattered. He began to stare into her eyes, almost fiercely. Ai automatically stepped back into the wall for they were very close to each other.

"You'd do the same, right?"

"...What?" Her eyes became narrower.

Impatient, he put his arms on her shoulders and shook her gently. "You would, right?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?" Her voice was quiet, but icier than ever.

Right then, his stomach churned. "...You don't know?"

"Just say what you need to."

"...Later, then."

If she wasn't thinking of letting him know like this, he had a plan.

**-0-**

**-End of Malice-**

**A/N: T**his chapter is extremely short, but I thought I'd rather update fast and overcome writer's block quickly than just not updating for several weeks. Gonna have to think a lot for the continuation :S


	7. Spite

**A/N: **Thank you **DarkXDestiny, Enji86 **and **Angry Nazar **for leaving reviews! I'm sorry that I didn't realize that the previous chapter was awfully confusing :( The basic idea is this: Ai gets a love letter and Conan notices she's been strange for a few days. Ayumi tells him what had happened, and Conan wants to know if she is going to reject or not. When Conan asks her indirectly about rejection, Ai tells him that she doesn't know why he is asking. I hope that clears it...If it is still confusing, please ignore this chapter, I don't think it is that good :( I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Spite**

_It's hard to lie; but it's even harder to be truthful._

**-0-**

Already tired of walking fiercely from one place to another, Conan finally flopped onto his chair and placed his legs on the desk. Rocking his body, he tried to overcome his burning sensation that was far from being over. He gazed outside the window of the Kudo mansion, at the professor's house. Meanwhile, the same conversation roamed in his mind like a broken cassete tape.

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"You don't know?"_

_"Yeah."_

Were those words true? It'd be more than stupid if she didn't realize that Conan knew her secret. So _why_ in the world, would she try to act _dumb_?

He vaguely noticed the professor drop a can of orange juice on the floor. Conan sighed and laid back on his chair, now staring at the ceiling.

It was too frustrating. Hundreds of difficult cases he had solved, but he was unable to figure out anything right now. Not even his own mind. He covered his face with his hands, his fingernails digging into the skin.

Why had he felt the strange movement in his chest at the image of somebody walking with her? Why had his stomach churned at her answer? Why, in the world, was he craving to know?

Nothing came up in his mind.

Aggravated, he swung his legs back to the floor and stood up. Several books on his desk fell on the floor, but he didn't even glance at them. Instead, he watched the professor clean the floor with a mop. By the time Conan walked towards the window, the professor turned off the light and nothing could be seen anymore.

Conan sighed and leaned his head against the glass.

"Worried?"

He turned around. There was Ai, sitting on his chair with her legs crossed. Taken by surprise, he could not say anything while the chair revolved slowly from a side to another.

"About your rejection."

Conan recalled the crappy story he made to lure out her answer. He decided not to answer.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Hm." Ai stood up and started to pick up some of the books that were scattered across the floor.

"I don't know."

He watched her as she flopped the books at the edge of the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I got here, either." With her hand, she caressed a book cover gently. "Maybe it's because I spent so much time with you."

Seconds later, she added, "I guess I'm getting some of your stupid instincts, aren't I?" Then, she finally looked fully into his eyes, smiling a little. It almost made him gasp to look at the turqoise eyes shine even in the darkness.

"So." It was her turn to ask. "What brought you here?"

He grinned. But it was an unnatural one."Are you actually worrying?"

Instantly, her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Hm. You could say it's loyalty."

When she still waited to hear his problem, he sighed and decided to go for his lame story.

"So, the girl confessed to me..."

She cocked an eyebrow. But he still didn't want to say it directly to her. There was no point saying it directly or indirectly now. He knew that she would have realized what he wanted from her. He looked at his feet and refused to meet her gaze.

"What would...you do? If a boy actually confessed to you?"

From the corner of his right eye, he thought Ai actually stiffened for a moment. Then, he finally realized that it was nothing but a vague hope he had. Would she really tell him what he wanted when she sensed that his story was nothing but a lie to lure her answer out? It was nothing but an effort in vain.

He sighed. "Okay. Forget that."

Ai waited silently. She started to walk towards him slowly.

"I-I recently found out, no-I mean, I thought-" He eventually became quiet when she was finally right in front of him.

He held his breath for the verdict.

"If," Conan desperately looked up. Then, she actually smiled. "If only you weren't that pathetic to know, I would have said yes." Carefully, she caressed one of the fingernail marks upon his face with her right hand and chuckled.

He frowned as she went out of the door. "What does that mean?" Then, she was nowhere to be seen. "Oi, Haibara!"

_Damn._

But he thought he got what he wanted, because the painful sensation in his body was already long gone.

**-0-**

**-End of Spite-**

**A/N:**I assume this chapter is pretty confusing too, since the start wasn't really good...So I'll kind of summarize it. Conan thinks of what Ai would respond to her love letter in the Kudo mansion. At night, Ai shows up and asks him about the confession he said in the previous chapter. At first, Conan continues to lie that he got a confession from a girl and asks her what she'd do if she got a confession like him. Then, Ai notices what he really wants. And of course, her answer was that she wouldn't accept the confession from her love letter. Then, the bugging pain in Conan is gone.

Anyway, I'm really sorry about the two sucky chapters. I'll try to make a better one next time... :S


	8. Alice I

**A/N: **Tryin to get back on the old series :/

Thank you, to **Enji86, Angry Nazar, **and **purebloodragdoll **for leaving reviews on the previous chapter!

Such a long time ago, hehe;;

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Kiss and Cry**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Alice I**

_The name of the ones you loved wil last forever._

**-0-**

"See you in a few days!"

"Take care, professor."

Ai greeted, and Agasa left the house alone to her. He was gone again, for a new copywriting machine invention. Ai coughed a few times and then went back inside. Although it was summer, cold was not uncommon. The drastic temperature changes between the days and nights effected the little girl thoroughly, especially when she was in a bad condition already, staying up usually until late at night for the research.

The auburn haired little girl walked downstairs, into the laboratory. Inside the room, she picked up a cold medicine box, and took out a small red pill out of it.

After taking an examining look, she picked up her phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Kudo-kun. How do you feel?"

_"Almost fine...Getting healed up, though. Why? Care much?"_

His voice had an edge that he was smirking. Ai narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I'll feed you a poison instead of an antidote when you get here." She muttered through her clenched teeth.

_"WHAT? You have one? Seriously?"_

"Yes, another temporary one. Calm down." She smirked at his excitement. "So, are you ready, detective?"

_"Well, Uncle is out to meet his friends, but Ran is going to her karate camp at seven."_

Ai took a look at the clock, which read six o' clock.

"See you then." She hung up.

It was still a bit early, then.

She flopped herself onto the couch and then picked up a magazine from the floor.

.

Although it passed less than half an hour, she finished the thing. While standing up, she noticed masses of clouds gathering up, and went downstairs to get some warm clothes.

However, even with the clothes on, her coughs became stronger when the sun dimmed, and wind started to make noises against the windows. Ai went inside the kitchen and looked for some tea.

Then, she saw something unexpected at the table.

There was a pill, a glass of water with a piece of paper under it. Ai took out the paper and read,

_'You seemed to be too busy in the laboratory, so I prepared the medicine here. I assume you will see this around dinner, so take it as soon as you read this. Take care for the next three days. ~Professor Agasa.'_

After reading the paper twice, Ai smiled.

She swallowed the pill with the now-lukewarm water.

It felt nice to have someone like a true father.

**-0-**

The clock finally read 7 o' clock.

"See you, Conan-kun!"

"Have a good time!"

The door closed.

Conan ran to his room and stared out the window.

Soon, in the sidewalk, a tall, beautiful girl with her sleek black hair tied back appeared. There goes Ran. He stared at her until she disappeared.

Quickly, he placed the just-in-case-prepared note, _I'll be at professor's _whatever thing on the table.

Then, he took his jacket and started to run, exhilarated. He ran through the people and the wind like a maniac.

Although it was nothing but temporary, he was ready.

To be his old self for a day.

.

Breathing hard but smiling, he saw the professor's house. Now walking, he opened the gate and knocked the door.

...

There was no answer.

He knocked the door again, three times.

...

No answer?

He thumped the door various times, but nobody opened the door.

Suddenly, an image filled up Conan's mind, so strong his eyes were staring far away, looking at a man with the cold, shrewd eyes with his platinum blonde hair flying at the wind, a cigarette in his mouth. He spat the stick out, and stomped on it with his one foot. Then, he raised his arm, which held a pistol, and started to laugh, his finger ready to pull the trigger any moment-

_Creak._

The door opened.

Conan woke up, his breathing now even. He was now staring at the inside of the professor's house.

But there was nobody who opened the door.

"H-Haibara?!" Panicking again, he shouted out loud.

"Kudo-kun."

Conan jumped up at the calm, steady, but trembling voice.

It was not the voice that surprised him.

But it was where it had come from. He was now looking down, looking at the smaller figure of the reddish-brown haired girl, gazing upwards with her eyes narrow.

**-0-**

"W-What the..."

After closing the door, he kneeled down. Even though he kneeled, she was only a bit taller than he was. She only looked at him without saying anything while he examined her, with a look that indicated she was almost bored.

"What happened?"

Ai sighed and closed her eyes. "The professor must've put a wrong pill for my cold medicine."

"Eh?" But if she took Apotoxin..."B-But, if you took that, shouldn't you be smaller?"

She sighed again. "No, there must be something wrong with the new antidote. I don't know what exactly happened." She shrugged. "But looks like I'm smaller."

Conan stared at her, and she averted her eyes when Conan smirked. His smile grew even wider when he noticed a shade of pink appear on her cheeks.

It made her look...so _cute_.

**-0-**

**-End of Alice I-**


End file.
